This disclosure relates to a fan motor controller that is wrapped around an inner housing structure in a fan section of a fan.
Traditionally, fan motor controller components are mounted within a controller housing that is mounted to an upper surface of a fan housing. The controller housing comprises a large box-shaped structure that is made from a plurality of flat metal panels. Controller components are mounted on inner surfaces of the panels and the panels are fastened to each other with a plurality of fasteners to enclose the components within the box-shaped internal cavity of the housing.
The panels are heavy and costly to manufacture. Further, fan air flow is bled from main fan flow to provide convection cooling to the components inside the controller housing that are not directly cooled by the fan housing. This reduces fan efficiency or pressure rise.